


Weak legs stand still

by MadamRed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, DJ Otabek Altin, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: And then Yuri’s brain short-circuited because Otabek was removing his jacket. If Yuri had been sitting down, he would’ve fallen off his seat for sure. But no. He was standing in a spot where everyone in the club would’ve seen him if he were to faint right now.Otabek had already been ready to go when he told Yuri to change his outfit. And Yuri, still somewhat innocent twenty-four-year-old Yuri, had just assumed that his boyfriend was wearing one of his trademark plain, black shirts underneath the leather jacket.Oh, howdeliciouslywrong he had been.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severe_Minx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severe_Minx/gifts).



> So, I was listening to music and 5000 words later we’re here! Yay?
> 
> Disclaimer: I know absolutely _nothing_ when it comes to dj-ing or dancing _~~I’m an awkward gal that enjoys staying at home and having anime marathons while drinking tea~~_. A few of the songs were popular when I used to go out ten years ago. Oops. So, apologies if they are a little too old. Also, I wanted very specific songs for this and I had to make do with the remixes I found.
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this by myself, so please be kind. The translation to the few lines in German will be at the end.
> 
> This is a gift to my senpai, severe_minx. I hope you enjoy it! ^^'

Ever since Otabek Altin retired from competitive figure skating –a.k.a. ever since he _dominated_ and won Gold in every single competition he was in that year–, he’d been focusing more and more on dj-ing. So much so, that some said it had become his full-time job. Of course, Otabek still participated in different ice shows when he was invited, especially if they were in his home country, or whenever he could pair skate with Yuri.

The positive aspect to his early retirement was that he was able to travel around the world to support his boyfriend. They had known each for three and a half years by the time they started dating. Yuri had been eighteen and Otabek had come to visit him in Russia during the off-season.

They kissed for the first time on the couch of Yuri’s apartment as the movie credits rolled in the background. Cliché, but it didn’t matter to either of them. They became a couple, and that was that. They had been together ever since. They had moved together two years after that, Otabek having to move his home rink to St Petersburg, much to Yakov’s protests about getting very little time for his own protégés now that both Katsudon and Otabek had joined them there.

However, the bad part of it all now that Otabek had retired was that Yuri was often so damn _tired_ from practice that he couldn’t really be there to support him most nights.

Except during the off-season. Which brought them to this particular night during the spring right after Worlds...

Usually Otabek told him to invite either Mila or the clingy married couple so that Yuri wouldn’t get bored while he did his set, but the Kazakh didn’t extend the invitation this time around. Something Yuri found odd but didn’t comment on, assuming Otabek had a reason not to do so.

When they got out of the taxi and Yuri saw the building, his mouth fell open. The exterior looked like any other regular club Otabek had performed at throughout the years of them being together, but it was the crowd that was different.

Now Yuri understood why Beka had insisted Yuri changed his original outfit. The only thing he kept the same was his hair; he had _not_ spent that amount of time braiding it to let it go to waste. They were both wearing nothing but black: ripped jeans, biker boots and Beka, even if they had come by car, was wearing his signature leather jacket.

His boyfriend greeted the bouncer and the bartender like they were old buddies, so apparently Beka had performed here quite a few times before. And from the few nods and claps on the back the Kazakh received as they moved towards the raised platform at the back, where another man was currently dj-ing, Yuri could only guess that the people here _liked_ DJ Altin.

He felt a strange surge of pride swirling inside him as they easily pushed their way through the small crowd gathered around the dance floor.

It was barely midnight, and people were already drinking their weight in alcohol and grinding to the slow tempo of a song Yuri thought he recognised. But he didn’t have time to pay attention to it because his boyfriend was asking him to help him set up as the previous guy gave Beka a one-arm hug and nodded at Yuri, taking his own computer and stuff away.

Yuri noticed that he didn’t leave the venue, though. He left his things in a private, “Staff only” area to the side of the platform and returned to the bar at the front where he joined a group of people already drinking there.

The blond tore his eyes away from him as a security guy came to stand next to the platform and as Beka finished setting up and plugged everything in. Beka then started playing some of his pre-made remixes to give him enough time to get the feel of the place that night.

More and more people were getting to the dance floor now as the music quickly picked up. It was a set Yuri himself didn’t recognise despite the fact that Otabek usually played his many remixes to Yuri whenever they were around the house. There were a few selected ones Yuri was _incredibly_ fond of.

He smirked as he remembered quite a few encounters they had had with Beka’s remixes of Depeche Mode’s _Violator_ album in the background. One in particular came to mind. Beka had looked him in the eye as he pinned Yuri against the wall of their bedroom just as “World in my Eyes” was playing and then-

And _then_ Yuri’s brain short-circuited because Otabek was removing his jacket. If Yuri had been sitting down, he would’ve fallen off his seat for sure. But no. He was standing in a spot where everyone in the club would’ve seen him if he were to faint right now.

Otabek had already been ready to go when he told Yuri to change his outfit. And Yuri, still somewhat innocent twenty-four-year-old Yuri, had just assumed that his boyfriend was wearing one of his trademark plain, black shirts underneath the leather jacket.

Oh, how _deliciously_ wrong he had been.

Otabek Altin, the Hero of Kazakhstan, was wearing [a beautifully tight, black shirt](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/post/158408373456/severeminx-this-is-all-i-needed-to-share-thank) with fucking _mesh_ on the outside of the sleeves, which were apparently removable from the little clips Yuri was able to see in the dark room. Had Yuri also mentioned the fact that Otabek had got tattoos on his right arm the minute he retired?

Because they, along with those gorgeous arms that Yuri knew could hoist and hold him up for quite a remarkable period of time against a wall, were also visible through the mesh sleeves. The black ink extended all the way from Beka’s shoulder down to his wrist; the face of the wolf under the moonlight the most prominent feature on the expanse of his boyfriend’s bicep.

But that wasn’t the most sinful part of the shirt. _Nope._ There was also a fucking mesh strip _right_ down the middle of Otabek’s chest and toned stomach, and there was a sort of clasp on his chest, which brought several scenarios to Yuri’s mind that he would have to revisit later when they got home and _talked_ about Otabek’s choice of attire.

Yuri felt his mouth start salivating at the sight alone. He imagined running his hands all over Beka’s body while he wore _that_ and suddenly Yuri was glad he was wearing a long, sleeveless hoodie which could cover up his excitement at the mere thought of it all. He suddenly felt like a hormonal seventeen-year-old with a crush all over again.

He let out a shaky breath that no one heard thanks to the deafening music and walked up to his boyfriend with big, sort of dazed eyes. Beka turned in that moment and gave him this tiny smile, the one he reserved for Yuri and Yuri alone, and the blond’s insides melted.

Ugh, he was so in love with Otabek Altin.

How can he go from wanting to rip his boyfriend’s clothes off in front of an entire club packed with people to want to cuddle for all eternity?

Beka leaned over and pecked him on the lips, trying to be discreet, but they still got a few “aw’s” and “oh’s” from the people below who had been looking at the DJ as he set up. Yuri ducked his head and half hid behind Otabek as his boyfriend laughed and picked up the mic, officially starting his set.

‘DJ Altin here,’ the Kazakh announced himself and his logo appeared on the screens around the place as well as the walls. The crowd below cheered as more people left the bar and stepped onto the dance floor. ‘We’ll start slow tonight.’

The blond felt Otabek grab his hand and wrapped it around his middle, the same position as when they were riding Otabek’s motorcycle. And Yuri, being slightly taller now, rested his head on the Kazakh’s shoulder.

Otabek pressed his back against Yuri’s chest and started to spin, getting lost in his own little world, as the size of the crowd grew significantly. Yuri was always mesmerized by his boyfriend’s skills, the way he was able to create a completely different song with just the press of a few buttons, but this... this was music Yuri had never heard before.

He couldn’t discern whether the lyrics were even in English or not as Otabek slowed the rhythm of the song for a second, only to have the beat pick right up after that. The sweaty bodies dancing below seemed to like that because they were jumping as the song blended seamlessly into the next.

DJ Altin was in full mode as Beka himself started dancing to the music, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s arms around his middle. And Yuri was losing it, real quick. He separated himself from Beka and pointed at the bar when the Kazakh looked at him in confusion. Beka nodded, and Yuri moved as fast as he could through the crowd.

Despite being surrounded by people, he was able to breathe again now that he didn’t have the other man’s hot body pressed to his front. His fingers had scraped lightly at the mesh which barely covered Beka’s abs and Yuri felt his dick twitch again. He had no idea how he was going to survive the night at this rate since Beka still had another hour and a half up there.

Yuri groaned once he made it to the bar and looked back at his boyfriend. The Kazakh had really got into it and was now dancing freely. The blond wanted to scream, but instead he had to plaster a fake smile on his face as he asked the bartender for drinks. When he tried to pay, the guy said that if it was for the DJ, it was on the house. Yuri smiled genuinely at him and made his way back, slowly this time since he didn’t want to spill the drinks.

He had to take the longer route around the dance floor in order to avoid the throng of people moving to a much slower rhythm than before. [Yuri recognised the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck0rFtrnXaY) immediately and almost dropped the two glasses he was holding.

**_Sea of sin, I’m swimming in and I’m taking a dive_ **

Yuri remembered listening to the song for the first time perfectly. They had been trying to tidy up the apartment because it had been two days since they had moved in together and over half of Otabek’s belongings were still packed. They had been sorting through the many boxes, moving them when the items inside were supposed to go to the kitchen or the bedroom, and Otabek’s computer was playing music softly in the background.

Until this particular song came on and he turned the volume up, grabbed Yuri by the hand and they started dancing in the middle of their disastrous living room. Yuri hadn’t even paid attention to the lyrics back then and smiled at Otabek’s look of pure adoration as they moved around the mess.

Despite being quite coordinated while on the ice, they ended up tripping over a box and falling on their brand new couch. The make-out session and subsequent dry humping which ensued had _nothing_ to do with Yuri’s current smirk as he navigated his way through the edges of the crowd.

It took him a while to get back but when he did, Beka was looking at him as he took one of the glasses and helped him up the few steps up to the platform.

**_Sea of sin, my second skin, my home from home_ **

‘You sappy, little shit,’ Yuri muttered under his breath when Beka turned, but his boyfriend heard him and laughed before taking a sip of his drink.

‘Someone requested it,’ Beka told him truthfully, facing him again. ‘It’s one of the favourites here. That’s why I have a pre-made mix of it,’ he put his drink down on a table at the side, put Yuri’s away as well and brought the blond closer to speak directly next to his ear. ‘But that doesn’t mean I don’t have _very_ fond memories of this song.’

Yuri shivered at the tone of Beka’s voice, playful with a hint of barely-there arousal. Yuri could feel his body temperature rising already but, in an instant, Beka had left his side to go back to the console and continued working as if he hadn’t said anything.

Oh, Otabek knew _exactly_ what he was doing, Yuri was sure. The Kazakh couldn’t wipe the little smile off his face even if he tried. That was his stupid “I-feel-like-playing” smile, which was usually followed by Yuri’s “don’t-you-dare-tease-me” scowl and a few colourful curses.

But they were not alone tonight. There were way too many people around, so Yuri settled with downing half of his glass in one go and stared at his boyfriend’s beautiful body move to the music as Yuri pressed his back against the wall behind him.

He needed a plan to drive Otabek so fucking crazy with lust that he would be willing to engage in at least _one_ of the scenarios that had been going through Yuri’s head since they arrived.

The Russian saw his opportunity to retaliate as Beka transitioned to [Garbage’s “Shut your Mouth”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTjOohxvyvg). A bunch of people had got up on top of the speakers to dance and no one seemed to bat an eyelid at them, so Yuri figured it was probably a common occurrence here.

He downed the rest of his drink and left again, making sure to touch Otabek’s shoulder lightly to get him to look at Yuri’s retreating form. Otabek lost him in the sea of people and dancing lights until he saw Yuri’s lean body getting on top of the row of speakers right across the dance floor which were directly in front of him.

 _Ah._ That was his plan. To seduce Otabek from a distance as he danced with reckless abandon. Yuri’s body moved flawlessly, the same way he skated, but his movements now were more similar to the ones Otabek only witnessed in the bedroom. And it was starting to affect him. His hand slipped slightly as he stared at Yuri and people turned to look up at him. DJ Altin _never_ messed up.

He raised his hand in silent apology and continued while Yuri looked way too smug about it for the DJ to do nothing in return. He played song after song, the rhythm getting more sensual as time went by. Their little game went on for quite a while, neither of them wanting to give up and admit defeat. But it got to a point where Yuri got tired and his dancing was getting a little too much unwanted attention.

He got off the speaker and walked back to the platform, happy to see that Otabek was sweating even if he hadn’t been moving all that much for the past half hour.

‘Enjoyed the show?’ Yuri asked once he got close enough, encircling his waist with his arms like he had done before, his hands resting against the DJ’s chest.

‘Yes,’ was all Otabek managed to say, prompting another smile to form on Yuri’s face. He was more than proud of being able to reduce his boyfriend to _this_ from all the way across the room.

‘What are you gonna play next?’ the blond asked, genuinely curious, and planted a lingering kiss to the Kazakh’s neck, right below the ear. Yuri loved the way his Beka always sucked in a breath at that.

‘It’s an old one but still another crowd favourite,’ Beka told him, trying to keep his tone even. ‘Wanna dance with me?’ the DJ eyed Yuri’s profile as the blond stepped back to look at his face.

‘Aren’t you supposed to be here, you know, mixing?’ Yuri asked.

‘Not for this one. I never do much to it anyway, come on,’ Otabek told him as he queued up at least three more songs in case they couldn’t make it back in time.

Otabek then grabbed his hand and went down the steps, nodding at the security guy, and Yuri followed him without a word. They usually never danced together when Otabek was dj-ing, so Yuri got incredibly excited at the prospect. His boyfriend was undoubtedly full of surprises tonight.

[Voices resonated through the speakers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stZco6yI5zo) around them as they settled near the edge of the crowd and then the song _really_ started.

Otabek grabbed Yuri by the waist and brought their bodies impossibly close. He began dancing with slow, deliberate movements of his hips as Yuri settled comfortably against his body, quickly learning how to move to the fast tempo of the song as he followed Beka’s moves. Neither of them cared that the rest of the club was dancing completely differently to what they were doing. They were in their own world, enjoying the proximity and anonymity the dark room provided.

Everything was fine during the longer intro Otabek had created for the song, but then Yuri’s brain short-circuited for the second time that night when Otabek started singing in German right next to his fucking ear.

 **_Deine Schritte sind so schön_ **  
**_Tanzen wir das wiederseh'n_ **

He had no idea what his boyfriend was saying but his accent was enough for Yuri to forget about all the people around them and just _dance._

Once again, Otabek recognised the familiar movements of Yuri’s body. They reminded him of the ones which usually brought him over the edge when Yuri was on top of him, and the mental images, along with the heat of the blond’s body in front of him, made him feel dizzy.

If he had been aroused before only by _looking_ at Yuri dancing, having him doing those things while flushed against Otabek’s body was making him way too hard to be around all these people.

**_Uns're Freiheit ist so nah_ **

_If only freedom was near,_ Otabek thought. He did not care how they ended up tonight, whether it was him in Yuri, or Yuri inside of him, but he could not wait to get home and enjoy Yuri’s body in the privacy of their bedroom.

Too bad Yuri had been so frustrated throughout the night that his plans were slightly different from his boyfriend’s. The blond started kissing Beka, slowly at first and then he started matching the movements of his tongue to the rhythm they had set with their bodies.

The Kazakh was so far gone into what they were doing, he couldn’t help but moan into Yuri’s mouth as his hands started sneaking underneath the hem of Yuri’s hoodie. The response he got was Yuri grabbing his hair and yanking his head back to kiss and bite his neck. Otabek melted and his hands stilled their frantic exploration in favour of savouring the moment.

 **_Uns're Körper sind so heiss_ **  
**_Strobofeuer, stolzer Schweiss_ **  
**_Lebe diesen Rythmus aus_ **  
**_Geh g'radeaus und lass es raus_ **

Yet, all too soon in his opinion, the song ended, and Yuri separated his now sweaty body from Beka’s and walked towards the only place that could grant them privacy within the club. He grabbed the doorknob to the staff only area where the other DJ had left his stuff earlier and pushed the door open.

Yuri looked over his shoulder towards the Kazakh who was just staring at him, all wild eyes and dishevelled hair. _He is a sight to behold,_ the blond thought. Yuri lingered for a second longer, motioned for Beka to follow him and then closed the door behind himself, knowing that his boyfriend would join him once he recovered from his little shock.

Otabek blinked, and the spell was broken. He looked around and found the one person that could help him.

‘Max,’ he called out once he got close enough for the taller man to hear him. He was the DJ that had been performing right before Otabek.

‘Altin! Sick set tonight!’ Max congratulated him with a slap on his shoulder as he drank from a glass filled with red liquid.

‘Thanks. Do you think you could, ah, man the booth for a while? I kind of lost Yuri, my boyfriend, the blond guy I arrived with? In the crowd earlier and I need to find him,’ Beka told Max the first lie that came to his mind. It didn’t sound convincing even to his own ears, but all the blood rushing south was clouding his ability to communicate.

‘Um, sure,’ Max hesitated for a second before nodding.

They both went to the platform together, and Otabek told Max to use whichever song or remix he wanted from the open folder Beka had on his computer. He proceeded to almost trip over his own feet as he descended the steps and practically ran inside the staff only area.

Max just laughed at his back.

 _It’s obvious they are going to hook up, he could’ve just said so,_ Max thought with a shrug as he focused on the console in front of him. Although he would be lying if he said it wasn’t funny to see the usually serious DJ getting all flustered for once. He saw a song he knew all too well since it was one of the few the crowd always asked for at some point in the night and smirked.

 _I wonder if Altin would hate me if I play this while they...,_ he thought, queueing it. _Only one way to find out._

‘Yura?’ Otabek called out into the dark, his voice a little too loud now that there was a thin barrier keeping most of the noise out.

Two hands pushed him back against the door of the confined space. It was more of a small closet with an adjacent bathroom for the staff than anything else, but it would do for what Yuri had in mind.

‘Took you long enough,’ the blond replied, attacking his neck again as if they had never separated.

‘Yura- _ah,_ fuck me,’ the DJ whimpered, thankful for the door behind him to help him keep his body upright.

‘I’m trying,’ Yuri said, his tone playful. ‘Do you have any idea what it’s been like to see you dancing up there all night wearing _this?’_ he asked his boyfriend, breathless now as he looked up to the Kazakh’s eyes.

His hands had settled on Otabek’s hips and he squeezed; the mesh in the middle felt rough under Yuri’s thumbs as he caressed the abs hiding beneath the shirt.

‘I didn’t think it would-’ Otabek started explaining, but Yuri did not care, at least not right now.

‘Exactly. You didn’t think, Beka,’ Yuri, never moving his hands from Beka’s hips, got down to his knees in front of him.

‘Yu-Yura? Are you sure you want to do that _-ah-_ here?’ the Kazakh asked him while Yuri began undoing his belt and made quick work on his button and zipper.

‘Mmm,’ Yuri hummed, his nose dangerously close to the tent in Otabek’s boxers. ‘Positive,’ he said as he started mouthing his boyfriend’s erection through his underwear and Otabek’s mouth fell open in a silent cry.

Yuri freed him a second later and started pumping his length, his strokes slow but sure. Otabek brought one of his hands to his mouth to muffle the sounds he was making already. Yuri reached upwards and took the hand within his free one, interlacing their fingers as he looked up.

‘Don’t. I wanna hear you,’ he told the Kazakh before engulfing the head in his mouth.

Beka moaned, loudly, but the sound got drowned by the heavy drums of the song playing outside. Yuri continued to focus solely on the head of Beka’s cock since he knew it drove the other man crazy when he did that. And sure enough, pre-come was already meeting Yuri’s eager tongue.

The little licks against the slit along with the hand that kept pumping the base were too much for Otabek to handle, and, despite the fact that he was mortified that they were doing this while he should’ve been working, he didn’t want to come in less than two minutes of Yuri going down on him.

The hand that had been hanging limply next to his body moved and caressed the side of Yuri’s head. The blond looked up at him, and the Kazakh was able to find his voice again.

‘Too much, Yura,’ he whispered, and Yuri let go of the head for a short moment, only to take a deep breath before he wrapped his lips around Otabek’s cock again.

This time around he focused on relaxing his throat and kept bobbing his head, taking more and more into his mouth each time. His tongue licked at the underside while his hand never stopped moving at the base, until he had pretty much the entirety of his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth.

His hand went back to the Kazakh’s hip to keep him from moving too much as he fought against the slight gag reflex he felt. Otabek continued to caress Yuri’s head since he couldn’t bury his fingers in the blond locks he loved so much due to the braids the other man had.

Once Yuri felt his throat relax, he moaned, the vibrations making Otabek’s toes curl inside his boots. Yuri hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, bobbing his head again and keeping a steady rhythm. Otabek knew there and then that he would _not_ last, not while he could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Yuri’s throat each time the blond lowered his head. It took an immeasurable amount of self-control for him not to thrust into Yuri’s mouth.

His moans got progressively louder and the hand caressing Yuri’s head stopped moving once the familiar tightness in his stomach became impossible to ignore. He squeezed Yuri’s hand to let him know that he was about to lose it. Yuri just released his hold on Beka and brought his left hand down, past his boyfriend’s balls, to his hole. He used a finger to tease his entrance, just to drive him a little bit crazier, while he kept only half of Beka’s cock in his mouth.

Yuri looked up at him and Beka couldn’t stop the strangled moan that escaped his throat as he let himself go and came, Yuri swallowing every drop.

While still in a daze, Beka barely registered the fact that Yuri tucked him back into his underwear before going to the bathroom. The light blinded the Kazakh for a second until he adjusted to it, slowly pulling his jeans back on and struggling with his belt. He thought he heard water running, too.

‘Here, let me help you,’ Yuri’s soft voice made him look up; the Kazakh had been looking at the wall. Beka’s eyes were half-lidded, clearly still having trouble coming back to reality. Yuri just smiled as he finished with his boyfriend’s belt and readjusted his shirt. _‘Perfect,’_ Yuri whispered against Beka’s lips before he kissed him.

Otabek deepened the kiss, enjoying the feeling of having Yuri’s smooth tongue against his own. Yuri wasn’t surprised since Beka always did that after every time they did anything intimate together.

What surprised Yuri was to feel a hand against his crotch, making him break off the kiss. He then laughed at his boyfriend’s confused expression.

‘What?’ Beka murmured. He thought they weren’t done yet.

‘Where do you think my other hand went?’ Yuri said with a smile, wiggling the fingers of his right hand next to his head.

‘I didn’t even notice that,’ Otabek confessed, blushing.

‘Well, you _were_ distracted,’ Yuri conceded, shrugging, and kissed Beka’s lips once more. ‘Go to the booth and I’ll head to the bar for a few drinks,’ Yuri told him as they opened the door again.

[The music blasting through the speakers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1T4lXfEfyQ) seemed to seep through Otabek’s sated bones as they moved around the crowd. He felt slightly self-conscious and hoped no one had heard or seen them. He spotted Max still at the booth and asked Yuri to bring a drink for him as well.

He climbed the steps to the platform and tapped Max on the shoulder. The taller man smirked and winked at him, stepping away from the console and computer.

‘Had fun, Altin?’ Max whispered, putting an arm around the Kazakh’s shoulders as he took over with ease.

‘Shut up,’ was all Otabek could say, feeling his face heat up. There was no point in lying now.

Max just laughed and clapped him on the back, making Otabek lose his balance for a second.

‘I queued a bunch of songs, so you should be fine for the rest of your set. I’m supposed to take over at around 2 until the end of the night,’ Max informed him, to which Otabek just nodded.

Yuri came back with the drinks then and handed Max what the bartender had assured him was the DJ’s favourite. Max toasted with them and winked before taking a sip. He glanced at the list on the computer and started walking backwards towards the steps with a grin.

‘I’ll leave you guys to it,’ he told the couple, raising his glass.

The moment he stepped onto the ground, a female voice started reciting one of the filthiest songs Yuri had heard that night:

**_I am a bitch. How do you want me? From behind? Or on my knees?_ **

Yuri went red while Otabek handed his drink back to him and ran after Max. But he just laughed and hid within the crowd of people, who were completely unaware of what was going on. Otabek gave up as the music stopped for a second and the entire club sang along:

**_This shit will fuck you up!_ **

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beautiful fanart of Beka wearing his mesh shirt by @[peasantsaintshit!](http://peasantsaintshit.tumblr.com/)** \-- > [DJ Altin](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/post/159056717066/madamredwrites-peasantsaintshit)
> 
> List of songs featured (in order):
> 
> \- [“Sea of Sin”, by Depeche Mode (Razormaid Mix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ck0rFtrnXaY)  
> \- [“Shut your Mouth”, by Garbage (Remix by Matt Walker)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTjOohxvyvg)  
> \- [“PanzerMensch”, by And One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stZco6yI5zo)  
> \- [“This Shit Will Fuck You Up”, by Combichrist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1T4lXfEfyQ)
> 
> English translation of the lyrics of "PanzerMensch" (apologies if there are any mistakes; I copied them from the comment in the video above because they were the best I could find):
> 
>  _Deine Schritte sind so schön_ (Your steps are so beautiful)  
>  _Tanzen wir das wiederseh'n_ (Let's dance the reunion)
> 
>  _Uns're Freiheit ist so nah_ (Our freedom is so close)
> 
>  _Uns're Körper sind so heiss_ (Our bodies are so hot)  
>  _Strobofeuer, stolzer Schweiss_ (Strobe fire, proud sweat)  
>  _Lebe diesen Rythmus aus_ (Live up these rhythms)  
>  _Geh g'radeaus und lass es raus_ (Go straight ahead and let it out!)
> 
> The title is also a translation of the line: _Schwache Beine bleiben steh'n_
> 
> What did you guys think? Let me know! :)  
> Come yell at me about YoI/Otayuri over on tumblr: [madamredwrites](http://madamredwrites.tumblr.com/) ❤️️


End file.
